The Liar's Hatred
by last november
Summary: [AU, OOC, plot rush, typos] Aku tidak pernah kalah dalam satu persidangan. Sampai dia datang dan menghancurkan rekorku serta mengobrak-abrik perasaanku. Rate-M for nothing.


**the liar's hatred**

.

.

.

Sampai hari itu, aku tidak pernah kalah. Satu persidangan berarti kemenangan dan Uchiha Sasuke menghancurkan stereotip itu. Lelaki panas dan brengsek dalam satu waktu itu cukup membuat tanganku gatal ingin mencakar wajah tampannya.

Lebih dari itu, Sasuke terlihat santai dengan segala hal yang berkaitan denganku-seperti lelaki itu sudah menduga semuanya dari awal. Aku benci dia.

Berulang kali kami bertemu dalam satu persidangan yang sama, Sasuke selalu bersikap damai dan tenang. Ia menangangi kasus-kasus tersebut dengan tenang dan sebagai gantinya aku harus menanggung malu karena kekalahan yang kuterima.

Pernah suatu malam setelah sidang berakhir, Sasuke menawariku untuk minum bersamanya di Lunaly, salah satu bar besar di New York dan aku menolaknya. Dari situ, Sasuke semakin membuat kepalaku berdentum nyeri akan tingkah menyebalkannya.

Naruto bilang Sasuke tertarik padaku, dan lelaki tampan itu memilih untuk menggunakan metode anak kecil untuk mendekatiku. Jelas aku tidak menyetujui pemikiran konyol Naruto itu karena yang kutahu Sasuke hanyalah anak kecil angkuh yang sialan panas.

Dan belakangan ini, hubunganku dengan Sasuke menjadi semakin buruk-semenjak sidang terakhir yang berujung pada kegagalanku sebagai pengacaran muda yang terkenal.

Aku bertemu dengannya setelah aku mengumpulkan beberapa berkas untuk persiapan sidang berikutnya dan Sasuke menarikku pada lorong yang tidak terlalu ramai. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat Sasuke beberapa kali melakukan aksi tarik menarik yang ia tujukan kepadaku.

Iris sehitam arangnya menusuk kepalaku sesaat dirinya mengurungku di antara dua lengannya yang mengapit kepalaku. Punggungku beradu dinding dan Sasuke tahu aku tidak berdaya.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah dipermalukan berkali-kali, eh?"

Aku menggeram dan kurasakan kepala Sasuke tertanam di perpotongan leher dan bahuku lalu menghirup harum yang menguar dari tubuhku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memukul bahunya lumayan keras, namun Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun seperti hal itu tak pernah ada.

Kepalaku terkulai di sisi bahu yang lain dan Sasuke menggunakan bibirnya yang hangat untuk mengecupi leher jenjangku. Kupikir aku bisa menuntutnya atas pelecehan seksual (aku akan melupakan fakta jika kini aku mulai ketagihan, sial).

Beberapa orang yang lewat terkikik melihat kami dan aku bersumpah demi setiap sidang, aku ingin membunuh Sasuke!

Sebelum sempat aku merealisasikannya, Sasuke menjauh sekitar lima senti. Bibirnya yang merah terlihat basah dan kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya jadi aku-ketika seorang rival, mencium kulit lehermu dan semuanya seperti api.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di ruang sidang. Kuharap kau punya argumen bagus untukku, Sakura," bisik Sasuke di mukaku. Gatal sekali rasanya, ingin kujambak rambut berantakan Sasuke dan menenggelamkannya di sungai Amazon.

"Sepertinya kau butuh penangan mental karena kau itu tidak waras." Aku mendorong Sasuke cukup kuat hingga lelaki itu bergeser. Kurapikan helaian rambut yang kusut akibat ulah brengsek jaksa seksi itu dan hendak meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya butuh kau. Jangan mencoba menahan dirimu sendiri." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya pada saku setelan jasnya lalu berjalan di depanku seakan kejadian lima menit yang lalu tak pernah terjadi.

 _Kutuk dia, Jesus_.

-ooo-

Naruto senang membuat pesta yang meriah walau umurnya tidak lagi muda. Bir, musik keras, dan wanita berstriptase. Walau aku kurang menyukai ide yang terakhir. Tapi, bagaimana pun pesta Naruto memang selalu menjadi pesta terbaik di kalangan kami. Hanya sekali aku absen dari pesta Naruto dan Ino (agen CIA, kekasih Naruto) bilang pestanya sangat cemerlang.

Mulai saat itu, aku tak pernah melewatkan satu malampun bila Naruto menyebar undangan pesta. Malam ini, lelaki pirang berisik itu mengundangku untuk ke apartementnya; dia bilang malam ini malam yang spesial untuknya dan Ino. Aku tak membuat waktuku untuk berkata ya, tentu saja.

Naruto menyebutkan bila pesta akan dimulai pukul delapan dan aku cukup antusias dengan itu. Aku mulai berdandan dan selesai sekitar pukul setengah delapan. Outfit pestaku malam ini pun tak berbeda dari pesta-pesta sebelumnya. Terbuka dan menantang. Kupikir tidak salahnya untuk menghabiskan satu malam bersama pria asing sebelum nanti paginya aku harus berkutat pada tumpukan kasus klien menyebalkan.

Malam ini kuputuskan untuk memakai little black dress yang dirancang khusus guna menampilkan lekuk tubuhku secara sempurna (di sini maksudnya sangat terbuka). Aku juga sengaja tidak memakai bra atau penghalang apapun; hanya memakai kain dalaman yang setipis kertas.

Jam delapan lebih lima menit, aku pun tiba di apartement Naruto. Seperti yang aku duga, sudah seramai biasanya. Ada banyak teman sesama firma hukum Naruto atau firma yang lain, teman kampus Naruto yang seksi, dan masih banyak orang yang biasanya berkutat dalam bidang yang sama denganku dan Naruto: hukum.

Naruto menyapaku beberapa menit kemudian, dia berkata jika aku luar biasa dan kulihat Ino yang di sebelahnya menyikut pinggang lelaki itu cukup keras hingga Naruto meringis. Ino juga menambahkan, yaitu: selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura.

Tak perlu dikomando, aku sudah tahu itu. Khusus di pesta Naruto, aku akan mabuk dan membuang sisa-sisa Haruno Sakura yang kuno dan tak menyenangkan.

Aku meminum bir langsung dari botolnya dan wow. Kini aku melihat bintang-bintang dan kepalaku dipenuhi candu untuk semakin larut. Hingar bingar di sekitarku semakin membuat tubuhku melepaskan kepenatannya selama ini; aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku, menikmati setiap getaran yang muncul dari hentakan musik.

Naruto tiba-tiba mengehentikan musiknya dan merebut microphone, Ino di sampingnya terlihat malu. "Yosh, teman-teman! Aku dan Ino akan menikah tiga bulan lagi." Tidak ada kalimat sambutan, atau apapun yang setidaknya pembuka dari acara keterkjutan kami semua yang mengahdiri acara. "Ada apa lagi? Ayo berpesta!"

Musik kembali dibunyikan dan aku tertawa girang. Naruto akan menikah dengan Ino dan itu kabar sempurna. Aku ingin memeluk mereka sekarang.

Namun yang kulakukan hanya menenggak birku hingga setengahnya. Kesadaranku pun semakin lama semakin tak berbentuk. Aku pikir, aku sudah mabuk. Tubuhku pun semakin gencar, menari-nari hingga banyak pasang mata yang menatapku dengan 'sesuatu'.

Keinginan. Hasrat. Gairah.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba pekerjaan baru, Sakura?" Tiba-tiba pinggangku ditarik dan disambut suara berat yang familiar di telingaku. Sasuke.

Aku tak ingin berbalik, kepalaku berteriak untuk tetap menjadi Sakura liar. Bersikap tuli saja, bisik kepalaku.

"Kau tidak memakai bra, eh?" Tubuhku rasanya berputar ketika Sasuke menarikku untuk menatapnya. Aku benci ini. Aku melihat Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin. Dia tampak sangat panas.

Aku menengguk birku lalu menatap tangan Sasuke yang masih bertengger di pinggangku. Tanganku yang bebas botol bir merayap menuju dada sebelah kananku dan mengusapnya. "Apa pedulimu?" Selanjutnya, Sasuke merampas botol birku dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat.

Sasuke membimbingku menuju balkon yang sepi dan tertutup tirai. Kepalaku semakin berdenyut ketika angin malam membelai kulit telanjangku. Badanku pun rasanya lebih pegal dari sebelumnya dan kombinasi dari keduanya mampu membuat kakiku menjadi lembek.

Tubuhku ambruk dan Sasuke menjadi pilihan pertama untuk bersandar. Kuraup aroma maskulin yang sangat Sasuke dan mukaku memerah, entah karena apa.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada dan kau mabuk lalu pria bajingan menidurimu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan resiko ini sebelum kau menari dengan tujuh puluh persen kulit tubuhmu terekspon di hadapan banyak pria bajingan?"

Kepalaku kuantuk berapa kali ke dada Sasuke yang keras, aku hanya bisa menggeram. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke, terdengar frustasi, "Bagaimana bisa kau membuat aku gila?"

Aku tertawa sinis. "Kau bajingan juga, Sasuke."

"Sakura, kau membuatku kesal malam ini."

"Aku kesal kepadamu setiap hari," ucapku, setengah mendongkak ke atas-dan menemukan rahang mewah Sasuke. "Lagian apa masalahnya jika aku sendiri yang ingin menggoda pria bajingan? Itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mendesis dan mendorongku ke pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari besi. Punggungku rasanya mendadak kedinginan dan maki Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan dan tidurlah denganku, Sakura."

Mendengar itu lagi-lagi tangaku terasa gemas untuk mencakar wajahnya; hatiku pun tak dapat menghentikan luka yang tiba-tiba saja ada. Akan kusalahkan ini pada angin malam karenanya mataku mendadak merah kemudian basah. Aku mendadak terisak di dada Sasuke dan aku bersumpah, ini karena alkohol juga angin sialan!

"Sialan, Sakura, berhenti menangis."

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorongnya, setidaknya memberiku ruang. Ini terlalu menyesakkan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau itu selalu benar dan kali ini, aku minta padamu, biarkan aku menang dari perasaan sialan ini." Sasuke akhirnya mundur, memisahkan jarak yang barusan membuatku nyaman.

"Sekali ini saja, jangan berbohong," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap kasar mukanya. Tangisku pun semakin menjadi-jadi, efeknya membuat tubuhku lebih lemah dari sebelumnya dan detik kemudian aku terjatuh di atas ubin yang dingin.

Sasuke ikut terduduk di sampingku dan tak ada yang lebih hebat dari sebuah pelukan yang diberikan pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu. Rasanya sangat hangat dan menjanjikan kenyamanan.

"Aku tidak mau mencintaimu lebih dari ini! Kau brengsek!"

Aku tahu, pesta Naruto malam ini mungkin yang terburuk.

-ooo-

Sasuke membaringkanku di atas ranjang berlapis kain satin berwarna hitamnya yang nyaman. Lelaki dengan raut wajah yang serius itu merangakak ke atasku dan tangannya membuka satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuhku juga tubuhnya.

Aku begitu merinding saat Sasuke mulai menyentuh setiap inci tubuhku, dan melayang ketika kami mulai menyatu. Walaupun tidak ada kembang api, atau kupu-kupu di dalam perutku, tapi kenyamanan yang kudapat saat Sasuke melesap di dalamku lebih dari euforia apapun di dunia ini.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Sakura."

"Enyah kau dari duniaku, Sasuke."

"Kau masih saja keras kepala."

-ooo-

 **author's note:** _halo!_ _i overwhelmed with this gajeness story. awalnya ff ini bakal naik rating jd M dan gabakal jadi sependek ini, but gaada waktu dan otak lg ngaselancar koneksi wifi temen sekelas. dan yeah, i know i know plotnya emg kecepatan af._


End file.
